


【达蝙】As you wish, Lord Darkseid.(PWP)

by FalseLover



Series: 床戏合集 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: 万年老处男被哥谭炮王给叫硬了。达克赛德/蝙蝠侠，雷者勿入。看完新片丧病脑洞爆发，和姐妹聊了几句过来震撼三观(~0~)2020.5.7首发LOFTER，二发随缘居，存档。直到来AO3存档，才发现我之前一直把Darkseid达成了Darkside...
Relationships: Darkseid (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: 床戏合集 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913965
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	【达蝙】As you wish, Lord Darkseid.(PWP)

**Author's Note:**

> 三观尽碎不要找我，没能过瘾也不要找我，我就是个菜鸟。  
> 看完最新评分后对自身审美增加了奇怪的信心，感谢好姐妹给了我掉san的勇气，一时间热血上头，励志要为我N52动画电影大素材库宇宙正名（bushi）！

达克赛德是一个侵略者，侵略是他的工作。破坏，占领，折辱，臣服，施加痛苦与接受崇拜是同等的享受，目标越坚强，过程越困难，相应的收获也越是动人。  
迪萨德曾对地球人的智慧不屑一顾，认为在绝对的力量面前再多的诡计都是浮云，这种改造之后会被完全抹杀的东西毫无意义——直到他在蝙蝠侠身上吃了个大亏。  
得益于手下人的前车之鉴，达克赛德在得到莫比乌斯椅的第一时间就有了计划，而事实也没有辜负他的期望，一个毫无用处的百科全书换了一个忠心耿耿的军师  
——外加一个颇合心意的宠物。  
达克赛德起初并没有这种想法。他是暴君，不是昏君，财富美色对他毫无意义，唯有征服才能给他带来足够的快感，而幸或不幸的，蝙蝠侠恰在此列。  
莫比乌斯椅是神器，达克赛德没想到区区一个凡人能坚持那么久，若非大业未竟，他本想多欣赏一些那扭曲挣扎的姿态的。  
真是可惜了，亲自动手调大功率的暴君这样想着，食指在隐忍的呻吟声中带着节奏地敲了敲椅背。  
不过结果还不错。  
年轻的战士温顺地跪伏在他面前，他伸手挑起对方的下巴，痛苦的挣扎还在眼眸深处若隐若现，他一时不知该说是恼怒还是惊讶，突然间就被挑起了欲望，“取悦我。”  
“Yes, Lord Darkside.”人类恭敬地说。  
达克赛德坐回自己的宝座上，饶有兴致地看着蝙蝠侠手脚并用地一级一级爬上台阶，锯齿状的披风曳过石阶的棱角，勾勒出宽阔肩背、劲瘦腰腹、和浑圆臀部起伏的线条。天启星地面裂缝里不时窜出的火光照亮了半张黑暗冷硬的面具，却把下方露出的单色唇瓣衬托得更加柔软可欺。  
这家伙到底是怎么执行正义的？他本身就是万般恶念的源头。  
蝙蝠侠终于来到达克赛德脚边，他虔诚地俯身亲吻主人的脚面，蹭了蹭上位者大开的胯部，然后张嘴，整齐的齿列灵活地解除束缚，放出了自己需要服侍的对象。  
倘若此时尚且在意识深处挣扎的布鲁斯能保留半点对外界的感知，他都会被吓得立刻清醒——达克赛德的性器——或者该说是凶器，完全符合他的生物特征，那大了足足有一个型号的庞然大物上面棱角凌厉，厚厚的岩石质感的皮肤，还有干裂的粗糙边缘和惊人的高热，简直是比Omega射线还要不留活路的武器，足够让任何有理智的生物退避三舍，逃之夭夭。  
而不幸的是，有理智的布鲁斯正被困死在意识深处，对即将发生在身上的惨剧一无所知。  
蝙蝠侠跪立在达克赛德面前，开口含住性器的头部，柔韧的舌头绕着马眼打转，丰沛的唾液稍稍湿润了主人坚硬的皮肤，接着他吐出已经完全勃发的性器，津津有味地舔过那些沟壑棱角，时不时吸吮一下腥咸的体液，直到让那凶器看上去稍稍无害一些。  
——额，不管怎么样都是很有害的样子。  
但是此时达克赛德忠诚的仆人不会有这种想法，他甚至主动卸去了铠甲和道具的伪装，露出头盔里被汗水打湿、杂乱翘着的乌黑短发，和下方放松的眉眼，多情清澈的蓝色瞳孔晶亮，虔诚的崇拜盖过了身体主人原本的意志。  
蝙蝠侠一件一件褪去衣物，露出流畅的肌理和新旧交替的伤疤，野性的身体和温驯的灵魂被荒诞地组合在一起，配上那副认真纯良的神色，徒然让人有摧毁的欲望。  
而显然达克赛德不是一个会隐忍自己欲望的人。他理所当然地打断了蝙蝠侠一丝不苟的扩张，“过来。”他背靠王座，“我不是非常有耐心。”  
“Sorry, my Lord, it's my fault.”蝙蝠侠立刻愧疚地叩首，膝行上前将性器吞入口中，他小心地收起牙齿，仅将温热的口腔暴露在入侵下，舌头的舔弄配合两颊的吸吮一点一点引导外物深入，直至紧致的喉道，转而开始节奏性的套弄。两个深喉之后，蝙蝠侠终于结束了后方的准备工作，他咽下口中的咸涩，在达克赛德的默许下爬上了王座。  
天启星的君主对于一个纯正的地球人而言还是过于庞大了些，蝙蝠侠一手撑着王座，一手小心翼翼地触碰主人的铠甲，几乎是把腿分到极限才勉强跨坐在达克赛德身上。他努力后仰，艰难地让自己能稍稍撑起一点空间，以便收手去扶正身后的凶器。大概是求生的本能终于颤巍巍地冒了个头，蝙蝠侠磨磨蹭蹭半天也才堪堪纳入一个头部。  
达克赛德不置可否地听着人类小小声的抽气和困在喉咙里的闷哼。地球生物对于宇宙的大多数种族而言都是太过柔弱的东西，它们富饶温柔的母星把自己的子民培养得天真固执，而蝙蝠侠更是其中之最。可惜宇宙噩梦般的新神从不是什么仁慈的主，对战利品更是没有多余的体贴。在蝙蝠侠又一番努力后休息的间隙，达克赛德随手给了他一点助力。  
“啊——”毫无防备的人类一声惨叫，瞬间涌出的生理性眼泪从眼角滚落，蝙蝠侠大喘着气咽下痛呼，却控制不了微微痉挛的大腿和冷汗后虚软的身体，明明自己已经摇摇欲坠，却还在哑着喉咙领罪，“...Lo...Lord...”  
“继续。”达克赛德命令。  
“呼……嗯……嗯、呃……”蝙蝠侠立刻开始执行。柔软的肠道被主人的性器划出细密的伤口，铁锈味又在引起注意前就混入天启星的空气消失不见，对人类来讲过高的温度把皮肉烫得红肿，更是敏感地突出来备受蹂躏。  
尽管人类已经足够努力，但这种赤裸的施虐和内部的进犯还是夺走了他太多力气。达克赛德撬开蝙蝠侠的牙关，揉捏一会儿里面痛得失去反应的软肉，终于在人类渐渐脱力时残忍地接管了控制权。他炙热的大手扣住蝙蝠侠的侧腰，毫不费力地操纵人偶加快了服侍速度。蝙蝠侠被顶弄得张着嘴发不出声音，双手下意识死死地抓着主人小臂上冰冷的铠甲，直到大量的精液填满自己的小腹。  
蝙蝠侠脑子里出现了一个短暂的空白，好在伟大的主人似乎没有对此表达不满。他小心翼翼地夹紧臀瓣从达克赛德身上退下，唇舌侍弄收拾了狼藉，最后足背上一吻后，安静地为衣着整齐的主人让开道路。  
“下一个目标是OA星，三天之后给我计划。”达克赛德挥手示意他退下。  
“As you wish, Lord Darksaid.”


End file.
